


The Voice of a Lover

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [30]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sea-longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The sea calls with the voice of a lover,whispers salty sweet with longing.
Series: Fan Poetry [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 5





	The Voice of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Here is National Poetry Month day 27 with an ode to Calypso :)

The sea calls with the voice of a lover,  
whispers salty sweet with longing.  
Return the call just as softly  
and she will be gentle, kind,  
an aid in times of great need.  
She is a free spirit always —  
no trap will hold her forever  
and her love will turn to rage  
as quickly and violently as the tides  
that pull every tiny grain of sand  
inexorably out to deep waters.  
Let her whirlwind of fury go on,  
standing safe in the eye of the storm  
while betrayers feel the pinch  
of a thousand little injuries  
built up from years of disrespect.  
Step back into the cool spray  
of the dark blue ocean  
as it laps against the ship at night.  
Listen closely to the beat —  
the sea calls with the voice of a lover,  
whispers salty sweet with longing.


End file.
